Haruhi Suzumiya & Company Drabbles
by Tsu Zu Mia
Summary: How much can you say in exactly 100 words? That's a drabble!
1. The Rock

**Author's Notes: A fellow FF author suggested I write drabbles. So I looked up what a drabble was and found out it was a short work of fiction exactly 100 words long (not counting the title). I wondered what I could possibly accomplish in one hundred words and started typing, keeping my eye on the word counter in the bottom left corner of my MS Word window. This is what I accomplished on my first attempt. By the way, if somebody reviews this by writing "It sucks!" fifty times, I won't be amused! ;D - TZM  
**

* * *

**"The Rock"**

Haruhi studied the diamond ring and smiled. Its gem was less than half the size of the one Koizumi had offered her just a week ago, yet this one looked so much more beautiful. Haruhi considered why this was so. It wasn't the diamond's cut or the way it reflected the moon's light that made it infinitely more appealing – it couldn't match the prior stone's clarity.

No. It was the sincere nervous look on the face of the guy holding it and his comically shaking hands that made it so easy to say without hesitation, "Yes, Kyon. I'll marry you."


	2. The Date

**"The Date"**

"Why do you guys keep asking me out?" Haruhi asks the convalescing Koji Takamichi. "It's not like I'm that much fun to hang out with."

Koji nods.

"Not that I don't do my part. I always dress nice and I'm ready on time. I always try to be pleasant."

Koji nods.

"But then you guys always have to go and try to kiss me! What's up with that?"

Koji scribbles on his pad and hands it to Haruhi. He touches his bandaged face as she reads his words aloud, _"After my fractured jaw heals, can we try again?"_

"NO WAY!"


	3. Painting Ryoko

**Author's Notes: SPOILER ALERT! This drabble features characters from my story "The Girl in the Video". You all know Ryoko Asakura, but Taro Shinjyo is an OC. It won't make _as much_ sense if you haven't read that story. But even if you haven't read the story, you can probably figure out what's happening. - TZM  
**

* * *

**"Painting Ryoko"**

Ryoko rubbed her ankles together. "These flannel socks are much more comfortable than I anticipated."

"And painting you dressed like that is much harder than _I_ anticipated," Taro replied.

Ryoko giggled, "Do you need to take another break?" Taro looked away from his easel into the beautiful girl's mischievous eyes. "We _are_ married now so you don't have to feel guilty about it," she added.

"Oh. You mean _that_ kind of break."

Ryoko hugged her legs into her body. "I'm certainly dressed for it."

Taro set down his brush and smilingly groaned, "I'm never going to get this painting done."


	4. Visiting a Friend in Holland

**"Visiting a Friend in Holland"**

Mikuru Asahina raps twice on the device as she scans her lush tropical surroundings. "This can't be the place."

She squeals when a Tyrannosaurus Rex appears on the horizon.

Mikuru taps feverishly on the keypad as the ravenous dinosaur rapidly approaches. Its toothy open mouth lunges down to snatch up breakfast.

The Rex howls bitterly after snatching up a mouthful of air.

"Goedendag!" says Hans, her Dutch friend, noting Mikuru's shaking hands and pale white skin. "You did it again, didn't you?"

"Stupid autocorrect." Mikuru blushes. "I entered the Maastrichtian Age in my TPDD instead of the City of Maastricht!"


	5. Bored Esper

**"Bored Esper"**

Koizumi sighs._"Things are much too quiet."_ He misses cruising through closed space, taking down shinjin, _flying free!_

"ITSUKIIIIII!" Aki Sakamoto keeps pestering him for a date; a hazard of being so handsome.

Koizumi considers... "I'll date you if you do me a favor."

Aki squeals. "That's all I have to do? You got it, gorgeous!"

Home room. Kyon watches Haruhi stare out the window.

He's tapped on the shoulder. "Kyon?"

"Yes."

"You're cute!" Aki grabs Kyon's lapels, and kisses him. Deeply. For ten seconds!

"Get away from him!" Haruhi shouts, redfaced.

Aki bolts.

And Koizumi smiles, because he's flying again!


	6. Superman

**"Superman"**

Yuki Nagato studies her reflection in the skyscraper's mirror glass pane as she hovers 57 stories above the sidewalk. Tight blue spandex hugs her body, accented by red briefs, red boots and a flowing red cape. Yuki wonders if changing the large "S" on her chest to an "N" would be difficult.

Meanwhile, back at the tea shop…

"Superman!" Kouyouen Academy's Haruhi Suzumiya shrieks as bespectacled mild mannered reporter, Clark Kent, approaches her table.

"Please call me Clark now," the man says. He takes the seat facing her.

"Yuki stole your powers, too, huh?" Haruhi frowns. "Welcome to the club."

* * *

**Author's Notes: I never understood the whole "stealing Haruhi's powers" plot point. It makes no logical sense. Anyone with powers that vast could easily shield them. "Forget this vulnerability racket," says Haruhi. "I'm going to create a universe where I'm omnipotent!" I guess that was the point of this drabble. **


	7. Serenity

**Editor's Notes: The seventh Haruhi and Co. Drabble was provided by guest author AlcatrazisGod. After his positive review of my last drabble, I challenged him to come up with an interesting story using only 100 words. He accepted the challenge and came up with the mini-tale I present below.  
**

* * *

**"Serenity"**

**by AlcatrazisGod**

"I, offered soul," Kyon said aloud to a solitary figure above him.

He floated downward in an unnamed ocean. The figure before him was nothing more than a material enigma. It had long horns on its head, red skin, and a tale.

"To whom was thy soul offered," the entity questioned.

"Stolen by the woman labeled God."

The humanoid creature tilted its head at Kyon. "Doth thou desire my service. Must I be the one to save you? Am I your ironic Christ?"

"Nay," Kyon replied. "I trust thy words not. Leave me be. Leave me to this beautiful purgatory."

* * *

**E/N: As you can tell, AlcatrazisGod takes a different, darker perspective on things here. Though many of you may have deciphered what was going on, I admit that I'm not that deep. So I asked him to clarify. Here's what he told me:**

_**"This story takes place after Kyon's death. It's mostly him reflecting on how he regrets getting involved with Haruhi, and unintentionally offering his soul to her. Kyon acknowledges that he stayed with the S.O.S. Brigade out of his own consent, but still believes Haruhi stole his soul since he was forced to live his life trying to appease her impossible demands.**_

_**"I touch up on the fact that Kyon hates having to deal with Haruhi's insane demands all the time. I also illustrate in this story that even in death Kyon is still not free from Haruhi.**_

_**"This leads the devil to come meet with him, and try to offer him a deal. He asks to liberate Kyon's soul from Haruhi, but Kyon does not trust the devil for fear that he would just end up becoming the devil's slave rather than Haruhi's. Kyon then requests that he be left in purgatory since he felt it was a more peaceful, and honest place rather than being with either Haruhi or the devil."**_

**That's a lot of meaning packed into very few words. I'd like to send a big Thank You out to AlcatrazisGod for contributing this. If you liked his drabble, please let him know. If _you'd_ like to give drabble writing a shot, let me know. Send it to me in a PM and I'll post it here.**

**Try it. It's not as easy as it looks! **


	8. Hack Attack

**"Hack Attack"**

Yuki enters the Computer Club room.

"Miss Nagato!" The Club President breathlessly approaches. "Our website has been hacked and we've lost all our data!" His computer's desktop screen displays an ominous warning, _HackedBy#GOP_. "It's that North Korean hacker group! They just hacked Sony!"

Nagato sits down, a hint of disapproval in her eyes. "Pfft!" She cracks her knuckles and types. "Nork amateurs."

The following day…

Ten North Korean hackers sit in a dark damp gulag cell awaiting execution.

"Photoshopped pictures of our Dear Leader wearing women's underwear!"

"On every single desktop in North Korea!"

"How is it possible?!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: In case someone is reading this years later (or hasn't been watching the news), in December of 2104 a hacker group calling themselves the Guardians of Peace (or GoP) hacked into Sony Picture's network and wreaked havoc. They wiped out hundreds of servers and leaked tons of private emails as well as five new movies. Some suspected the GoP were North Korean sponsored and they did this in retaliation for producing a movie named "The Interview" which is about a CIA plot to assassinate North Korea's leader. As the hackers in my drabble learned the hard way, their Dear Leader doesn't take well to insults.**


	9. Air Friction

**"Air Friction"**

It's the annual interclub relay race.

"Run your lap as fast as possible!" Haruhi Suzumiya commands the team.

BANG!

Mikuru runs lap one… slowly.

Kyon runs lap two… faster!

Nagato takes the baton for lap three. She calculates, "Traverse point A to point B... via the oval route... as fast as possible."

ZOOM!

She appears before Haruhi ten milliseconds later, her body smoking.

Haruhi frowns. "You might want to find some clothes, Yuki."

"My mistake. I failed to consider the effects of air friction."

Haruhi juggles the red hot baton till it's carryable, then sprints off to the finish line.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I was reading an article about the most powerful super hero and someone made a very strong case for The Flash. Heat and friction increase exponentially in proportion to the speed you move through air and The Flash would have to be mighty strong (and his clothes would have to be mighty heat resistant) for him to move as fast as he does. This, of course, reminded me of Yuki's relay sprint at the start of Episode 20, which led me to write this drabble. Hope it made you smile!**


	10. The Pitch

**Editor's Notes: A big "Thanks!" to Ergoemos, the author of the Haruhi Suzumiya fanfiction classic "One Thousand and Counting", for providing the tenth drabble in this series.  
**

* * *

**"The Pitch"**

**by Ergoemos**

I read the piece of paper placed before me on the table.

_COMING SOON! Darkness falls upon the Earth. In the shadows, she lies in wait. Was that the curtains in the moonlight, or a skirt? Did that glint of light come from glasses, or a knife? If Yuki finds you, it doesn't matter._

_From the makers of…_

"Haruhi, what is this?"

"It's the plot summary for 'The Revenge of Yuki Nagato!'"

"It's a slasher movie..."

"Duh!"

Yuki turned from her book, appraising me with an inhuman, terrible grace; her unblinking alien eyes luminous, cold, and emotionless.

I sighed.

* * *

**E/N: Has Yuki turned into a slasher? ****Reality bent to Haruhi's will to facilitate the filming of "The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina," so it's not a stretch to think it would do so again for "The Revenge of Yuki Nagato." At first I suggested making the last two words of the drabble, "Oh shit!", but now I think Ergoemos's more subtle version reads better.**


	11. Time to Wake Up

**Editor's Notes: FF author TDO offers the eleventh drabble in the series, a Haruhi/Life on Mars crossover.**

* * *

**"Time to Wake Up"**

**by TDO**

Ryoko smiled at the boy opposite her, he looked at her coldly without any emotion in his eye.

"Why?" He quizzed her, he didn't expect to believe her and her lies.

"You really have to let this go." She winked.

"Tell me why!" he snapped at her.

"Because I was asked to return. By her."

He turned around seeing Nagato standing there behind him.

"This world is all in your head, you're in a coma. I'm truly sorry."

Kyon felt sick, "Nagato..."

"Time to wake up Kyon." Ryoko pulled out her knife.

Kyon didn't know what to do.

"Goodbye... love."

* * *

**E/N: I wasn't familiar with the show "Life on Mars" so I did a quick Wikipedia lookup. For those not familiar with it, it's about a mid-2000's era police detective that gets hit by a car and awakens in 1973 where he resumes his career in a totally different world. In TDO's story, Kyon is the one transported and Yuki wants him back. His death in one world seems to be his ticket to the other. Or is Ryoko lying? Thanks to TDO for a very interesting 100 word mystery!  
**


	12. The Dr Haruhi Show

**"The Dr. Haruhi Show"**

"Hello, Kimiko. Welcome to the Dr. Haruhi Show."

"Hi Dr. Haruhi. I'm so excited to be on your show!"

"How can I help you today?"

"I'm having trouble figuring out whether this really cute guy likes me or not. It's driving me crazy. He's sending me mixed signals."

"What do you mean… mixed signals?"

"You know... glances... smiles... compliments."

"Kimmy dear, sometimes you've got to reach down and grab life by the tie. Pull him toward you and plant a big wet smooch on his kisser. Then you'll know exactly how he feels. I guarantee it!"

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

* * *

**Author's Notes: I was stuck in a doctor's office waiting room where I was forced to watch The Steve Harvey Show on their only TV. I couldn't believe issues he was dealing with. In his "Decode" section he helped a woman figure out that when her boyfriend said he needed time apart, it was a signal he wanted out of the relationship. I imagined if Dr. Haruhi were running the show, it would have been far more interesting.**


	13. Three Drabbles by Seabreezethepony

**Editor's Note: Many thanks to Seabreezethepony, who shares three drabbles she wrote on the day before her Thanksgiving vacation.**

.

* * *

1

**"Kyon in Yuki's Apartment"**

Why had she invited me to her apartment? That girl was always an enigma, but I recently have felt like I'm understanding and noticing things about her that I never have before.

I rang the doorbell, and the door opened seconds later. She looked up at me with her usual blank expression.

When we went inside, she poured some tea for me. We sat in silence for a few moments before I spoke up.

"So...what'd you want to talk to me about, Nagato?"

Her eyes held mine firmly for a few moments.

"I...have a favor to ask of you. Kyon..."

.

* * *

2

**"Someday in the Rain: Yuki's Perspective"**

A turn of a page. The patter of the rain outside. The warm air enveloping them. It was the perfect setting for peacefulness. She remembered all those days when she would be in this room, cold, dry air and no others around her. She did not wish to imagine that loneliness again, for she had him right by her side. His light breathing reminded her that she was not alone.

She stood and slid her cardigan off of her shoulders, gingerly draping it over his. She felt a warmth inside of her, but it was not physical. Was this happiness?

.

* * *

3

**"The Peaceful Clubroom, Where Only Koizumi and Kyon are Left"**

We sat silently in the clubroom, absent-mindedly watching the flakes of powdery fluff dance in the sky. Everyone had left, and the only ones left at this hour were me and a certain esper. The moonlight illuminated his eyes so that I could see the hints of chestnut brown in them.

"The weatherman never said that it was supposed to snow, did he?" I mumbled quietly, breaking the silence of the night.

"I don't believe so," was his reply. He let out a long, deep sigh.

"I see..." my voice trailed off, wishing this peace would last a little longer.

.

* * *

**E/N: Once again, a big "Thank You" goes out to Sea, and I hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving vacation! - TZM**


	14. I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Notes: For some reason I felt the urge to watch the five year old movie, "The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya" this morning. Maybe my subconscious set off an alarm or something because in the world of Kyon and Haruhi, today (this was posted on December 17, 2015) is a very special day.**

* * *

**"I'm Not Going Anywhere"**

The young man watched his wife's eyes roll shut as her breathing pattern steadied.

Kyon smiled. _Haruhi looks so beautiful when she's sleeping._

Hallow's Eve wasn't the scariest night of the year. It was tonight, December 17th. Five years ago he'd awakened in a world without this person in it. The gods could have yanked the sun out of the sky and it wouldn't have mattered to him. The only thing that mattered now shared his bed.

December 18th was coming and there was no way he could stop it.

"Get to bed," the brunette whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
